An online social network can maintain information on members, companies, organizations, employees, and employers. The online social network may maintain profile pages of members, which can include education information, employment information, and location information about a specific member. Additionally, the online social network can store information about a member's relationships (e.g., connections) with other members of the online social network.
In some instances, a user of the online social network may want to search for an influential member. Often, some useful information to connect to the influential member may be missing or otherwise unavailable to the user.